When they were originally designed, personal computers were commonly used for just a relatively narrow range of applications. Computers, including portable and hand-held computing devices, are now used for a wide variety of applications and communication formats. As a result, computer users currently must organize much more information, as well as different types of information, than when computers were originally designed.
Conventional computer file systems force users to use and remember arbitrary, out-of-context filing structures, including file names, hierarchical directory structures, etc. In contrast, innate human memory works by association so that events are often remembered as happening in relationship to other events. With the significant numbers of computer files and computer information that many users interact with, conventional computer filing structures and organizations can make it difficult or impossible for users to find and access computer information they previously worked with or used.
Likewise, current communication and member directory services use static, user generated information to organize contact information. People or contacts tend to be organized alphabetically or according to file hierarchies. For example, in member directory services people are commonly organized according to formal, organizational hierarchical structures. However, many relationships and groups are much more dynamic than formal, organizational hierarchical structures and people do not intuitively arrange their contacts alphabetically or according to topical hierarchies.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an automatic context association system that identifies associations between computer objects and accesses them based in accordance with user context. The context association system provides access to computer files, documents, contacts, etc. (i.e., “objects) based upon contextual associations that are determined automatically, thereby accommodating the association basis on which innate human memory works. The context association system allows a user to view and assign searchable metadata and to retrieve documents, objects or files that match selected metadata.
In one implementation, context association system includes a system database of metadata relating to computer objects accessed or activities carried out on a computer with different user-operated software applications. The metadata is analyzed to determine the extents of association between the computer objects or activities of different user-operated software applications. Based upon a context in which a computer user is using a computer, context association system provides computer objects that are associated with the user's context.
In another implementation, a calendar user interface system utilizes a calendar as a top-level user interface for accessing computer information. The context association system utilizes system-wide monitoring of the user and associations between various computer files, people, and other information related to the user. This allows a user to view and assign searchable metadata (e.g., metadata relating to associated dates) and to retrieve computer information that matches selected metadata. This implementation automatically associates and tracks time-related events, user computer activities, and information related to when the user works with documents, etc. on the computer. In another implementation, users are provided a web-based, interactive map that allows users to navigate for information using social, relational ties such as who is working with whom, who is working on which projects, and who is working in which groups.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.